Chosen
by I.am.Show
Summary: Assuming that in weirdmaggedon 3 they defeat Bill; the story is set three years after. Dipper and Mabel are now 16 and in high school. They are confronted by two mystery brothers Sam and Mike who beg them to save the world from Bill again who has somehow escaped and has taken over Gravity Falls again. They have to go again for another summer and of course save the world.
1. Chapter 1

This started out as some playful writing but I decided to use it to start a fanfic. If you like it or have any enquiries please review or send a personal message to me.

I do not own gravity falls that credit goes to the producers. However I do own this fanfic.

 _ **MABEL'S POV**_

"Aaaahhhh" I screamed as I woke up. That was the worst nightmare I had ever had, and I have had some weird ass dreams. "I was trapped in school; and being chased by a wolf like creature. I felt the painful fact that my legs were about to give way. Just as I was about to give up … HE came, my knight in shining armor, even though I don't know him (wink), he also looked like a creature but more bat like. He fought for me and finally I had some time to rest little as it may be. Much to my dismay my attacker won and the chase was back on. As expected my legs gave way and he caught up to me. He pushed me to a locker and I fell. He reached where I was and looked me in the eye. I could see pure hatred hidden behind those dark blue eyes. Of course I had never seen hatred before but as he looked at me I knew that it was there and then that I had met hatred. He raised his sword like claws and swung for my neck … I WOKE UP." It was strange very strange and I realized that I had woken Dipper up. I know what you think why are we in the same room but hey we still hadn't outgrown that stage.

It was a weird morning. I hadn't slept the night before. I guess that nightmare was just weighing me down. It was strange, considering what I had been through in gravity. Well that was a long time ago there is no need to keep dwelling in the past. I and Dipper were adults now, well almost adults; well at least it was the last day of the class before senior year of high school.

I took my bath and got dressed. I had gone out of the sweater phase and straight into the colorful nothing matches phase. Dipper though never really grew out of that jacket phase, he did change it to black. Nothing much had really changed since gravity falls. Dipper now had muscles, well not exactly the buff kind but they were there. And me well as you thought I was now (in Dippers words) "sexy" weird right.

"Yo Mabel don't you think we should be going now." That was Dipper he always was the school freak. "On my way" with those few words I let our room and went to the door. As usual Dipper was already in our parent's car waiting for me. As if on cue he honked the horn signaling me to get into the car.

We got to school about 15 minutes later. School was the same the crowded hallways, the disorienting bells and judgmental cliques. There were the jocks, the Goths, the peppy popular girls (me included) and the nerds (sadly Dipper was there). I said goodbye to Dipper and went to my locker.

"What's up Mabel?" It was the voice of my friend Rose. We were about the same height and did everything together. She was what people would call my twin from another mother.

"I'm good" was my reply even though it was untrue and Rose could see this we had been together for way too long for her not to know that something was bothering me.

"Mabel, Mabel, Mabel, after all these years you still haven't given up on trying to lie to me"

"I guess you know me too well Rose. Fine I'll tell you but it going to sound really weird"

"Shoot"

"Well don't say I didn't warn you" with those words I told her about the nightmare.

"You're right it does sound like a strange dream but that's all it is just a dream."

"Okay, okay, whatever you say Rose" I hit her lightly with my elbow.

The sound of the bell scattered my thoughts. It was time for lunch. We made our way to the cafeteria I took the meatiest thing I could get my hands on which caused a disgusted look to emerge on Rose's face. It was expected since she was a vegetarian. So she took the exact opposite of what I took, which was the leafiest thing she could find, but this was a high school cafeteria so the closest thing to that she could find was a salad (or at least what looked like a salad.

"You never cease to amaze me Rose. I never thought you would still be doing this vegetarian thing after all these years"

"Hey you can't blame me Mabel" everything seemed right with the world up until he walked pass. It was him my attacker from the dream I couldn't make a mistake that was the face. Our eyes met and he smiled, not the ha-ha smile but the evil stare smile. For that moment I saw him change to the beast brief as it was I was sure of it, this was the boy.

"What's wrong Mabel?"

"…what" I was brought back to reality by her words. I didn't notice it early but Rose had that concerned look on her face. Seeing this I had to improvise.

"Oh it's nothing I just thought that I had seen that boy before"

"Who Michael; he just transferred here with his bother Samuel" she pointed at another boy. I looked up and you wouldn't believe it; it was the other boy from my dream the one that was fighting for me. I couldn't believe they were brothers not just because of the dream but, the way they fought each other it was like they had been enemies since forever. It was the exact definition of weird. I didn't realize that I was running. If you thought that was weird you were wrong, why, because they were chasing me saying something like "Wait what up" or was it wrong I didn't care so far as I got away from the I didn't know where I was running to but I was running alright. I reached a class, I entered and saw Dipper reading and eating a sandwich. It figures my subconscious mind took me to Dipper my only source of protection (as scrawny as he was).

"Mabel what's wrong why are you running" I couldn't catch my breath so he had to wait for an explanation. I slammed the door behind me and after a while looked back. I let out a sigh they were gone.

"Mabel you do know you will need to explain soon enough"

"Okay Dipper you are right. What if I told you that …?"

 _ **DIPPER'S POV**_

Mabel woke me up with a scream. I felt like strangling her, but alas she was still my sister so I asked her what was wrong. She said it was a dream of some sort; she was being chased or something like that, I was still half asleep so I didn't really pay that much attention. I went back to sleep.

The next morning was like any other day, Mabel as lazy as a sloth, me up early and ready for another day of school. I took my bath and wore my dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt and topped it off with a black jacket.

I sat in the car still waiting for Mabel in the back seat mom and dad were rearing to leave. After waiting for what seemed to be forever she finally came out. She sat next to me in the car and was surprisingly quiet which was very unlike her. She was always very peppy in the car; you know always trying to pick on me and succeeding. I decided to try and cheer her up,

"Hey Mabel aren't you gonna make fun of my shirt it is exceptionally ugly today" she let a small ehh sound. Damn it I failed she still was moody. I decided to let her be she would probably become happy when she met Rose. Rose, her name just danced around in my mind. I have had quite the crush for Rose. I never had really summed up the courage to ask her out, even though we had been friends since like forever. It also would be weird if I dated Mabel's best friend.

We got to school sometime later; me and Mabel parted ways. It was weird, we were twins, same age and all, but in school we were complete opposites we never really talked to each other in school. We only talked anytime we see each other in the cafeteria.

Math class was over and now I had a free period. By now Mabel would still be in class with Rose. I was free for now; free from thought, free from worry.

The door swung open disrupting me from the book I was reading; it was at this moment that I realized that it was already lunch time.

"Mabel what's wrong why are you running" she didn't answer, she was probably just catching her breath. She slammed the door behind her and looked back a little while later.

"Mabel you do know you will need to explain soon enough"

"Okay Dipper you're right. What if I told you that the boys from my dream are here in school?"

"Well, I would say that you are crazy and you shouldn't have wasted my time" typical Mabel always out for attention.

"Serious Dipper you have to believe me. Please" I started to consider this as an opportunity to get even with Mabel for always picking on me. But now that I think of it; it sounds a little bit stupid well stupider than usual. I decided to give her the benefit of doubt by listening to her.

"Alright Mabel let's go meet these boys and see what they want with you".

We left the classroom. It was still lunch time so we had some time (as little as it may be) to find the boys.

It took a hell of a long time for us to find them but we did. They both stared at me with a cold look in their eyes. After an intense staring session the older one finally decide to say some thing

"Dipper, Mabel is it really you?"

"What kind of question is that and how do you guys know our names?"

"Why shouldn't we know your names? You two are the people that defeated Bill Cipher and not only saved Gravity Falls but you also saved the world"

"How do you know that; we never told anyone not even our parents?"

"We know because … we were there"

"What?" Mabel let out a high pitched scream as she heard it. I had to be rational so I decided to speak

"Okay now that that's out of the way. Why are you here; shouldn't you guys be cooped up in some part of the forest in gravity falls"

"Dipper you don't possibly know what's going on in gravity falls right now"

"Ooh and what's that?" I said this which very much sarcasm

"Dipper I'm afraid 'HE' has come back"

"No, that's impossible me and Mabel vanquished him back to his dimension"

"Well somehow Dipper he has escaped and is terrorizing Gravity Falls"

"How could this be" I was shocked beyond shock

"I'm afraid there's something else Dipper…" the older one was speaking now

"He has captured Stan too"

"Which one of them?" Mabel was obviously more concerned now

"Both of them" this was it. What you ask? The last straw; I couldn't take it anymore now. He had brought my grunkles into this and I wasn't gonna take it lightly with him.

"What can we do to help?"

"We have discovered his weak point"

"And what's that?"

"Mabel!"

"What, me, how?" Mabel was as shocked as I was but that shock was mixed up with fear

"Bill has entered pretty much everyone in Gravity Falls head but yours. You see what he never expected was someone that has so much good in her that he wouldn't be able to fully control her. Now it's a long shot but this can be used to trap him in her head and fully extract him and vanquish him forever"

"Mabel, are you sure that you want to do this it doesn't have to be by force but you can do it if you want to."

"I do want to do this"

"Are you sure you do want to do this?"

"Yes Dipper I do want to do this"

"Alright, now that that's out of the way…what do we have to do"

"Come to Gravity Falls for the summer and we will tell you the rest then." with that staement the duo left us alone.

"Well then I guess we know what we're doing this summer."

"Yeah I know. It's just that it has been such a long time bro bro."

"I know, I know three years now; but at least we would get to see our grunkles, Wendy, Soos and the rest."

"Even Pacifica?"

"Really Mabel that was a long time ago do you have to bring it up again?"

"Ha ha I still can't wrap my mind on that whole issue."

"Whatever."

Well that's it guys hoped you enjoyed it. If you guys don't reply then I won't continue this fanfic cuz a wise writter once said that you shouldn't write if you don't get positive replies. In case it wasn't clear the he being reffered to so much is the infamous Bill Cipher. I remain who I am good morning, night, afternoon or whatever time it is wherever you are. Arigato


	2. Chapter 2

This was an extremely slow post and really sorry for that. I just hope that all future posts will this fast. My goal is to release it weekly. Well whatever.

As always I do not own Gravity Falls that credit goes to the producers. However I do own this fanfic.

 _ **MABEL'S POV**_

We were on the bus to Gravity Falls again. I couldn't just believe we were going back. It had been three years since we defeated Bill with the help of our grunkles Ford and Stan. Now we are going back.

Three weeks had passed since me and Dipper spoke to the mysterious brothers Sam and Mike. We never saw them in school again.

After a tediously long journey the bus stopped. Dipper and I were the only ones to get down; the bus sped off immediately we were off. It still looked like the same Gravity Falls we left three years ago, but there was something that was off about the town; I could feel it even Dipper could too (twin connection).

This weird feeling reminded me of when Dipper confessed his love for Rose the week before. He told me not be weirded out though. He told Rose that he had been harboring it for some years now and he just had to tell her since he may not be coming back. That wasn't even the weird thing; the weird thing was that she felt the same way. That got Dipper thinking he should have done it a long time ago.

After what felt like an eternity we finally got to the mystery shack and it surprisingly still looked the same. We entered the shack. We were greeted by our Grunkle Stan and great uncle Ford. Even Soos and Wendy stopped by the shack to greet us.

We went to our room and Dipper said the obvious.

"Mabel this doesn't seem like a town that is taken over by Bill."

"I know Dipper everything just seems the same and also very normal; as normal as Gravity Falls can be."

"Mabel I think we should just calm down and meet those mystery boys I am sure they will turn up some way some way. For the mean time let's just act normal and don't say anything to anybody you got that."

"Okay Dipper I got you"

 **####** (time's passage)

Alright so it had been two days since we arrived in Gravity Falls and still no sign of Sam or Mike. Dipper and I were now getting worried. Everything was still felling so off. We decided to just play along but then again these feelings that we had about this town wasn't something that we could just shake off.

 _ **DPPER'S POV**_

When we got to Gravity Falls I felt like it would be the trip of a lifetime but now everything was just pretty much normal which is very weird for Gravity Falls.

I still thought of Rose all the time. I really did miss her but I just had to let her go since we were off to save a town which apparently doesn't need to be saved. The few days that we have spent in this town have been so weird with me now being taller than Wendy I think dating her would really make a lot more sense if I dated her now; but enough of that I was with Rose now even though we weren't together-together.

I guest everything was still the same even me; I was still the same old Dipper was ever so conscious of everything that was another thing adding to the weirdness.

"Dipper you won't believe who I met"

"Who is it Mabel?"

"It's Waddles"

Mabel ran into the room holding Waddles. He was still the same pig but you could clearly see the years that had passed in his eyes.

"Wow I don't believe he survived I thought he was have been made into sausage by now"

"Dipper"

"Alright-alright I was just joking anyways"

"Good"

"Well I think the mystery shack is starting to take its toll on me, I'm gonna go out for a bit"

"Okay but be back soon and watch for anything or anyone suspicious"

"I will"

"Oh and W..."

I was already out of the room when Mabel said something I didn't really get what she said but I didn't bother.

 **####**

I was out in the city just taking my stroll. Three years ago it seemed impossible that Gravity Falls would recover from the events of weirdmageddon.

I was in the park and just decide to sit on a park bench. I was there for what seemed like an eternity when I saw Wendy coming she sat beside me.

"So kid you're back"

"Yes I am but I'm not a kid anymore"

"Sure I forgot it's just a nasty habit"

"Anyway how's your Goth boyfriend"

"Well he kind of dumped me last week"

I could see in her eyes that she felt sad about it.

"Oh I didn't know"

"There was no way that you could've known"

"Yeah it's kind of weird that now that I'm 16 and you're 19(guessed her age) we can finally have adult conversations"

"Well something like that"

"You remember that little crush I had on you then"

"Uh it wasn't that little"

"Yeah I guess so"

"Well I guess you can say I had a little big of a crush on you too I would've have mentioned it but you know the age, height and shit"

"Wow I didn't realize"

"We don't realize a lot of things"

"Yeah"

There was silence for a bit we started to stare into each other's eyes it was there and then that I noticed her beauty the most.

"You know you really are beautiful"

"Just shut up and kiss me"

It was so sudden but as a dude I had to act. Our lips interlocked it was like heaven on earth our tongues moved in unity and for a while all was right with the world.

End Credits.  
Theme Song plays in the background.

Well that escalated quickly. Seems a romance is brewing; or is it? Well once again sorry for the shortness of the post and also for the long wait also please review and follow. Hopefully the next post will be in a week's time. Once again I remain who I am nothing more and nothing less good night, morning, afternoon or whatever the time may be where ever you are. Arigato.


End file.
